Family
English Etymology , from . Pronunciation * , * * * Noun # A father, mother and their sons and daughters; also called nuclear family. #: Her nuclear '''family' was very small.'' # A group of people related by blood, marriage, law, or custom. # A kin, tribe; also called extended family. # A rank in the classification of organisms, below order and above genus; a taxon at that rank. #: Magnolias belong to the '''family' Magnoliaceae.'' #* #*: The closest affinities of the Jubulaceae are with the Lejeuneaceae. The two families share in common: (a'') elaters usually 1-spiral, trumpet-shaped and fixed to the capsule valves, distally # A group of people who live together. #: ''This is my fraternity '''family' at the university.'' # A group of people similar to related by blood, marriage, law, or custom. #: Our company is one big happy '''family'.'' # Collectively, people who are members of one's intimate social group. #: They treated me like '''family'.'' # Any group or aggregation of things classed together as kindred or related from possessing in common characteristics which distinguish them from other things of the same order. # A group of instrument having the same basic method of tone production. #: the brass '''family' #: ''the violin '''family' # A group of languages believed to have descended from the same ancestral language. #: ''the Indo-European language '''family' #: ''the Afro-Asiatic language '''family' # #: ''The dog was kept as a '''family' pet.'' #: For Apocynaceae, this type of flower is a '''family' characteristic.'' Usage notes In some dialects, is used as a plurale tantum. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:class Translations * American Sign Language: * Amharic: , , * Arabic: (ʻāʼila) , (ʼúsra) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Belarusian: * Breton: , -où , , -ioù * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 家庭 (jiātíng), 家 (jiā) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Egyptian Arabic: * Esperanto: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: (krūəsā) * Lao: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old English: , * Pashto: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romani: familija * Russian: , * Scots: faimlie, faimily * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Taos: ȕ’únemą * Thai: ครอบครัว (khrâwbkhrua) * Turkish: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Yucatec Maya: * Arabic: (ʻāʼila) , (ʼúsra) , (ʼaqārib) * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Breton: , -où , , -ioù * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 家族 (jiāzú) * Croatian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: ƒome * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: परिवार (parivār), ख़ानदान (khāndān) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , , , * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 親戚 (しんせき, shinseki), 親類 (しんるい, shinrui), 親族 (しんぞく, shinzoku) * Macedonian: , , * Old English: , * Persian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romani: familija * Russian: , , * Scots: faimlie, faimily * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Urdu: (khāndān) * Armenian: * Breton: , -ioù * Croatian: , , * Danish: , (archaic) * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: , * Ewe: ƒome * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Japanese: 種族 (しゅぞく, shuzoku), 部族 (ぶぞく, buzoku) * Macedonian: * Old English: , * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romani: familija * Russian: * Scots: faimlie, faimily * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: , * Swedish: * Armenian: * Azeri: * Breton: , -où * Bulgarian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romani: familija * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Turkish: , * Croatian: * German: * Icelandic: * Portuguese: * Armenian: * Croatian: , * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Macedonian: , * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: faimlie, faimily * Slovene: * Armenian: * Croatian: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: , , * Macedonian: , * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: faimlie, faimily * Slovene: * Armenian: * Croatian: * Danish: * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Macedonian: , * Persian: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Armenian: * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Slovene: * Armenian: * Croatian: * Danish: * Dutch: * German: * Hebrew: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Breton: familh * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: familie- * Esperanto: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Interlingua: familiar * Kurdish: malbatî * Macedonian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Welsh: * : * : , * : familia * : famiglia * : 가족 家族 (gajok) * : malbat * : * : * : , , * : കുടുംബം (kutumbam) * : (xandan), (famil) * : * : * : * : , , * : * : (krob-krua), (yart), (pee-nong) * : , Adjective # Suitable for children and adults. #: It's not good for a date, it's a '''family' restaurant.'' #: Some animated movies are not just for kids, they are '''family' movies.'' # Conservative, traditonal. #: The cultural struggle is for the survival of '''family' values against all manner of atheistic amorality.'' # Homosexual. #: I knew he was '''family' when I first met him.'' Translations * Danish: , * French: , * German: * Norwegian: skeiv * Swedish: Derived terms * baby of the family * blended family * extended family * family affair * family business * family dissident * family doctor * family heirloom * family history * family jewels * family leave * family man * family medicine * family name * family planning * family rebel * family rebellion * family restaurant * family reunion * family tree * family values * first family * foster family * framily * immediate family * in a family way * keep it in the family * language family * nuclear family * royal family Related terms * familial * familiar, familiarity * familicide See also * Category:Family External links * * * Category:1000 English basic words Category:English collective nouns Category:Family ang:family ar:family zh-min-nan:family cs:family de:family et:family el:family es:family fa:family fr:family fy:family ko:family hy:family io:family id:family it:family kn:family ka:family kk:family ku:family lo:family lt:family li:family hu:family ml:family my:family nl:family ja:family no:family oc:family pl:family pt:family ru:family simple:family sl:family fi:family sv:family ta:family te:family th:family tr:family uk:family vi:family zh:family